


Она фальшивит

by north_venice



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Когда ты будешь тонуть, никто тебе не поверит — Паша чувствует себя мальчиком, слишком часто кричавшим «волки».





	

У Чехова синяки на коленях.

У Чехова синяки на коленях и запястьях откуда-то вечно берутся и ещё — дурная привычка засыпать на его плече, трогать его за руку и каждый раз нелепо извиняться, потому что он «снова забыл»; Маккою кажется, что в один момент он развернётся и ударит мальчишку, потому что нельзя забывать семнадцать раз подряд, можно только игнорировать, но у Павла слишком честные глаза для человека, который нарочно что-то делает, и как-то само собой выходит, что он оставляет эту затею. У Чехова собака и три полных бутылки виски на полке в кухне, до которой он из-за низкого роста не дотягивается, у Чехова мешки под глазами и слишком бледные веснушки, Чехов сегодня снова забыл, где оставил расчёску, так что его волосы сегодня по-особенному смешно выглядят.

Маккою стоит огромного труда не запустить в них пальцы с намерением растрепать пряди. Боунс не знает, откуда у него подобное чувство, но Паша у всех вокруг, кажется, вызывает желание о нём заботиться, если его всё-таки замечают — Сулу одно время даже дарил ему цветы, самой красивой была орхидея в горшке, но Паша никогда не умел за ними ухаживать, так что неудивительно, что они так быстро умерли.

(Ему _семнадцать_ , бога ради, не то чтобы это кардинально что-то меняло, но всё-таки; Маккой, глядя на Павла, видит надежду на успех и что-то лучшее, на себя в зеркало — только унылое отчаяние и потраченные впустую годы, это даже _смешно_.)

Птица, которую подарил ему Боунс, умерла на второй день — у неё были красивые светлые перья, и она пару часов перед этим пролежала в углу клетки вниз клювом, потому что Чехов не то боялся её трогать, не то надеялся, что она очнётся и это окажется всё каким-то временным нелепым припадком, который больше никогда не повторится.

Она не очнулась — наверное, это тоже что-то значило. Наверное, это было даже символично, но Паша не понимает метафор о смерти — Паше было немного грустно и обидно, но, с другой стороны, кто вообще покупает птиц в середине зимы.

Паша иногда играет на скрипке — это кажется Маккою странным, когда они собирались в баре все вместе, потягивая пиво и рассказывая старые истории из прошлого в духе «как я встретил тётю Ухуру», Чехов никогда не упоминал музыкальное образование, Чехов вообще о себе почти не рассказывал, в основном о других, о знакомых своих знакомых, что-то в таком духе, но когда Леонард в третий раз приходит к нему домой и остаётся на ночь, потому что под окнами пробки и домой уже поздно ехать, Чехов зажимает струны тонкими пальцами и проводит смычком сначала аккуратно и слишком осторожно, затем увереннее, решительнее — так бывает, когда инструмент долго в руки не берешь. 

Паша играет недолго, прежде чем отложить смычок на стол рядом и опустить руку со скрипкой — он честно признаётся, что не трогал скрипку уже лет, может быть, пять или шесть, но у него в голове всё ещё «си-фа-соль-фа-соль-ля», он названия произведения уже не помнит даже, но он говорит, что у его преподавательницы были холодные руки и она почти никогда не говорила ему ничего хорошего — они ладить начали только под конец, когда он решил, что продолжать больше не хочет, может быть, она это даже поняла тогда, может быть, кто-то из них и правда ошибался, но сейчас уже слишком поздно об этом думать. Паша улыбается и говорит:

— Она фальшивит. Помоги мне.

Маккой кивает и садится за старое пианино, которое стоит здесь уже давно — кто-то из родителей Павла, Андрей, кажется, раз в полгода пытался ещё наиграть на нём что-нибудь, но каждый раз ничего, кроме «собачьего вальса», вспомнить не получалось. Маккой играть тоже не умеет, но Паша быстро объясняет ему расположение нот и регистров, и ещё полчаса они возятся, настраивая несчастную скрипку, которую Чехов вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё в жизни из чехла достанет. Где-то за окном надрываются, лая и поскуливая, собаки. Для Леонарда все ноты звучат одинаково.

Чехов говорит ему следующим утром, рассыпая сахар по чашкам:

— Мне кажется, у меня проблемы.

Боунс не знает, что на это ответить.

Боунс не знает, если честно, что отвечать на половину вещей, которые говорит ему Павел; Чехов иногда зачем-то принимается объяснять ему что-то из физики и рассказывать о новых теориях (Леонард сразу говорит ему, что не понимает из этого ни слова, фразы «принцип неопределённости Гейзенберга» и «квантовая теория» ему совершенно ни о чём не говорят, и он не горит желанием вникать в их суть, правда, оно ему вообще не упало), иногда начинает нести какую-то чушь в духе «сто и один исторический факт, на который всем плевать» и Леонард честно не понимает, зачем всё это.

Основная проблема с Павлом Чеховым заключается в том, что ты никогда не понимаешь, говорит он впустую или собирается сейчас заплакать. Павел Чехов — пистолет в русской рулетке, на который все испуганно косятся и надеются, что следующий патрон окажется холостым. Маккой, во всяком случае, чувствует себя именно так.

В крайней степени паршивое сравнение, если честно.

Он говорит:

— У всех проблемы. Попробуй обратиться к психологу.

Он говорит:

— Знаешь, ты не можешь просто решить, что с тобой что-то не так, и называть это _проблемой_. Это так _не работает_. Ты не выявляешь проблемы с головой самостоятельно, понимаешь?

Чехов улыбается и мотает головой. Боунс вздыхает, но ничего на это не говорит — на этом они и заканчивают, и, когда Леонард уходит из Пашиной квартиры, Чехов обнимает его чуть дольше положенного, приподнявшись на носках и устроив подбородок у него на плече. Получается какая-то нелепица.

Чехов не умеет принимать помощь, Чехов не знает, что делать в таких ситуациях, Чехов разбивает колени об угол кровати и иногда едва не падает со стула, потому что в глазах потемнело и голова стала слишком тяжёлой. Ему рассказывает об этом Сулу, потому что Сулу откуда-то знает обо всех всё, а Чехов вешает на себя табличку с надписью «привет, у меня проблемы» и отказывается что-то с этим делать, только иногда вспоминает теперь про скрипку в разговорах и улыбается реже обычного.

Джим говорит, что ему всё это не нравится. Маккой отвечает, что это чудесно, конечно, что он хоть раз в жизни решил сунуть нос в чьи-то ещё отношения, кроме своих собственных, но не его это собачье дело.

Чехов читает статьи о самодиагностике и обсессивно-компульсивном расстройстве, потому что сегодня утром за чаем он решил, что _с ним что-то не так_ , и проблеме в его голове нужно название. Чехов не уверен, что выбрал его правильно, но он трижды проверяет, что закрыл дверь квартиры, два раза моет руки, ест только из зелёных тарелок и выходит из автобуса посреди дороги, потому что его тошнит и ему срочно нужно вымыть лицо, кожа неожиданно кажется слишком сухой и ненастоящей, он не может выбросить эту мысль из головы, его тошнит, и он, кстати, не уверен, что закрыл дверь, поэтому нужно срочно вспомнить номер Маккоя и попросить его проверить, и ещё можно ходить только по красным кирпичам на дороге и наступать на люк дважды, и касаться окна тоже нужно двумя руками, потому что на другой потом странное ощущение появляется, оно мешает нормально мыслить и не даёт покоя, кружки на столе возле компьютера тоже должны быть расставлены симметрично, иначе не то чтобы случится что-то страшное, но он не может избавиться от мысли, что это _неправильно_ , а она продолжает выстукивать что-то в задней части его мозга, мешая нормально (как все люди) мыслить.

Когда Павел рассказывает ему об этом, Маккой, не отрываясь от телефона, говорит ему:

— Чушь собачья.

Боунс из тех врачей, которые единственной проблемой считают, может быть, рак; вот если у вас рак лёгких или печени, тогда — да, знаете, у вас _проблемы_ , а всё остальное рядом как-то не стоит, это пережить можно. Боунс не считает что-то проблемой, если она не валит тебя с ног посреди дня и если она не подтверждена документально — Паша на это улыбается, он так всегда делает, когда не знает, что ответить.

Им не помешал бы какой-нибудь уговор на случай «что делать, если я снова не знаю подходящих слов», но это уже досталось кому-то другому — Павел говорит, что ему невероятно жаль; Павел говорит, что ему иногда ужасно обидно из-за этого, и ещё — ему правда жаль, что он всем необходимым для Боунса быть не может, но он честно старается. Маккой не принимает извинений, потому что списка того, что ему от других людей нужно, не существует вовсе, но Паша почему-то отказывается об этом думать.

Чехов ходит по комнате со скрипкой, сжимая гриф тонкими пальцами и перебирая струны, иногда вертит в руках канифоль и ничего не играет последние несколько лет — Чехову надо иногда нарезать круги по закрытому пространству, сжимая при этом в руке что-то, и чтобы обязательно под громкую музыку, заглушающую собственные мысли — Маккой находит это странным, но всё ещё _недостаточно странным_ , чтобы сомневаться в чужой нормальности; Паша сжимает его руку и утыкается носом в его шею, скрипка остаётся лежать на диване, колено Чехова упирается Маккою куда-то в бедро, чужое дыхание опаляет шею.

Всё это очень глупо, если судить объективно — Маккой думает, что Спок бы сейчас поморщился. Ему хочется отвернуться, но он перехватывает чужие руки, не позволяя им дотянуться до его свитера. Паша кивает, делая вид, что понял, и, выпрямляясь, спрашивает ничего не выражающим голосом, будет ли он чай.

У него снова скачет настроение: сегодня Чехов решает, что он устал чувствовать. Сегодня ему хочется выйти в окно тринадцатого этажа чуть сильнее, чем обычно — это привычное, это не новое, с этим можно прожить ещё немного, пока не станет легче. Ты живёшь от стресса к стрессу — Маккой говорит, что это ещё не депрессия, при депрессии в больницу кладут и сажают на колёса, по-другому это не лечится, самодиагностику придумали идиоты; Паша не думает, что терпеть недели ненависти к себе ради пары светлых дней — это нормально, но понятия не имеет, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях, чтобы тебе поверили.

— У всех бывают проблемы, слушай. У тебя всё нормально, ясно? От того, что ты убеждаешь себя в обратном, легче никому не станет.

Паша кивает и сжимает холодными пальцами его шею, не слишком сильно, он не давит, разумеется, Леонард не чувствует угрозы, но есть в этом действии вкупе с чужим внимательным взглядом что-то больное — что-то, что колет внутри, молоточки в его голове не начинают ещё бить тревогу, но ему снова хочется сбежать отсюда.

_Глупости._

С тобой что-то не так, но ты больше не знаешь, как говорить об этом — Чехову кажется, что если он скажет однажды Маккою, что ему для самоубийства не хватает банального эгоизма, Маккой посоветует ему пересмотреть «Амели» в восьмой раз и попробовать поспать, может быть, хотя бы в этот раз станет легче и удастся заснуть без _всего этого_.

Когда ты будешь тонуть, никто тебе не поверит — Паша чувствует себя мальчиком, слишком часто кричавшим «волки».

— Знаешь, как говорят, — Маккой вздыхает и садится на стул рядом, он щедро наливает Паше в стакан с колой виски, перед этим он жаловался, что кто-то выпил половину его «Джека», наверное, снова Кирк, ублюдок, нужно будет поговорить с ним об этом, это же денег всё-таки стоит. — Если тебя это интересует, значит, ты не болен.

Психопаты никогда не говорят, что они психопаты. Чехов знает. 

Основная проблема их взаимоотношений заключается в том, что Паша его не слушает, а Леонард ему не верит; ещё немного в том, что Чехов без него начинает случайно бить посуду и резаться осколками стаканов, а рядом с ним проверяет, что он закрыл дверь, лишь один раз вместо трёх; основная проблема в том, что Леонарду каждый раз сюда приходить не хочется, он живёт с надеждой, что сегодня Чехов ему не позвонит и не попросит приехать, но рядом с ним каждый раз как-то легче становится.

Основная проблема их взаимоотношений заключается в том, что у них _нет никаких взаимоотношений_.

За окном сегодня идёт дождь — Чехов засыпает на его плече после первой бутылки пива. Леонард запускает пальцы в его волосы, лениво перебирая светлые пряди. 

Завтра всё начнётся сначала; сегодня Маккой обещает себе выбросить скрипку к чертям.

Всё это, думает он, чушь собачья, — и закрывает глаза.


End file.
